Mission Center Mall
Mission Center Mall was a 350,000 s.f. mall located in Mission, KS (a suburb in the Kansas City area). Located on a small block of land wedged between four major roads, including Shawnee Mission Parkway and Johnson Dr. Kansas' Mission Shopping Center opened in 1956 as the major shopping center for the community of Mission, Kansas. It was designed as an open-air mall with two anchors, Dillard's and Macy's. In 1989, the shopping center was removed due to flooding damages; it was replaced with an enclosed 2-story shopping mall. Little Rock-based Dillard's had taken the old Macy's, and fashioned it into a Dillard's Women's Store, called "Dillard's South". The store on the opposite end of the mall ("Dillard's North") sold men's and children's apparel. The mall featured 50 leasable storefronts in 350,000 s.f. of space. The mall did relatively well; it was always about 65-75% occupied. Its design included massive skylights, decorative trees, and banners. Mission Center Mall was owned by Copaken, White & Blitt. Mission Center featured two levels, with a mall entrance on the lower level and one for the upper level directly above it, as the parking lot was a large 2-level garage. A single corridor ran between the two anchors, with retail on either side. An opening in the middle featured an elaborate staircase with a pool of water beneath it and a set of escalators that connected the upper and lover levels. The middle opened up to a small corridor that led to the mall's entrance. On the opposite side, near the escalators, was space for smaller stores, such as GNC and REZ Luggage. Copaken, White & Blitt sold the mall, to new owners, who immediately planned redevelopment. In August 2005, plans were announced for the mall's sale, demolition, and replacement by a mixed-use development called The Gateway. The mall was scheduled to be closed and shuttered on February 12, 2006, giving the current 30 or so stores chances to relocate and sell off their merchandise. Both Dillard's closed in late 2005. The last stores to close were Wolf Camera and Christopher & Banks, which stayed open until closing day. The mall was torn down in March 2006, a month after closing. Slogan: * Imagine THAT! (directory/website) Competition: * Oak Park Mall, opened in 1975, the largest mall in the KC Metro area. Currently it features 2 Dillard's, like Mission Center had, as well as 3 other anchors, and triple the store capacity. * Metcalf South Shopping Center, opened in 1960s, now a defunct mall as well Anchor Stores *'Dillard's South' (Women's and Housewares, 123,000 square feet) *'Dillard's North' (Men's and Children's, 60,000 square feet) Former Tenants * America's Best Barbeque * As Seen On T.V. * Bacara Designs * Bargain Book Store * Bath & Body Works * Brentano's Book Store * Cafe Xpresso * Christopher & Banks * Chuck's Creations * Claire's Boutique * Coyote Grill * The Crab Hut * D'Polos * Dollar Plus $tation * Electronic Boutique of America (EB Games) * Express * EyeMasters * Foot Locker * Fred Meyer's Jewelery * Friends of Recovery (office) * Function Junction * Gear Zone * General Nutrition Center (GNC) * Hallmark * Hannoush Jewelers * Inspired Canvas * Island Inkjet * Java Jive * Johnson County Com. College * Kansas Sampler * Kay Bee Toys * KC Chorus (office) * Lane Bryant * The Limited * Medcare Medical * Music Vision * Mystic Golf * Nail Perfections * Perfect Gifts and Leather * The Pet Connection * Pretzel Time * Re-Bath * Regis Hairstylists * REZ Luggage * Ruby Tuesday (outparcel) * Scentsations Candles * Seasonal Hideaway * Second Hand Spot * Sir Knight Formalwear * S.P.A.M. * Theatre for Young America * T-Mobile USA * Toledo Building & Loan Mortgage Co. (office) * Victoria's Secret * Weight Watchers * Wolf Camera * Yak More! Wireless Category:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Kansas Category:Demolished Malls Category:Defunct malls Category:Shopping Malls